Season 14
Season 14 is the fourteenth season of the improv comedy show ''Wild 'N Out ''on MTV and VH1. The season premiered on August 17, 2019 with Dinah Jane, 2 Chainz and a special episode The W.M.A's: Wildest Moments Awards on MTV. This season will continue airing on January 7, 2020 with Mario and Ginuwine on VH1. This is the third season that will be filmed in Atlanta. This season will have a total of 26 episodes. Production The season was renewed for its fourteenth season in February 2019. This season was filmed on May 14 to May 25. Like the previous season, this season was filmed at Tyler Perry Studios in Atlanta. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host/DJ D-Wrek) Returning Cast Members * DC Young Fly * Emmanuel Hudson * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Charlie Clips * Hitman Holla * Corey Charron * Bobb'e J. Thompson * Cortez Macklin * Big Mack * Rip Micheals * Royce Bell * Tyler Chronicles * Clayton English * Watts Homie Quan * Lil JJ * King Cannon * Billy Sorrells * Yvng Swag * Mope Williams * Justina Valentine * B. Simone * Vena E. * Teresa Topnotch * MyVerse * Lovely Mimi * Jason Lee New Cast Members * King Los * MC Jin * Infared Savage * Shuler King * David Shine * Carter Deems * Jay Cole * Aida Osman * Maddy Smith * Santwon New Games * Kick 'Em Out The Classroom * Diss Side, Dat Side Episodes # Dinah Jane # 2 Chainz # Mario # Ginuwine Guests * Quando Rondo * 83 Babies * Rich The Kid * Polo G * Blueface * DaBaby * 2 Chainz * Lil Tjay * PnB Rock * Lil Nas X * DDG * Casanova * Flipp Dinero * ScHoolboy Q * Jim Jones * Mario * Davido * Ceasar * Calboy * Skool Boy * King Harris * Phor Everim * Ryan Henry * Donald Brumfield * Tarik Cohen * Tre'Davious White * Asian Da Brat * Travis Mills * Austin Mahone * Charmaine * Danielle Herrington * Blac Chyna * Dinah Jane * Corinne Fox * Tana Mongeau * Nilsa Prowants * Lala Kent * Jhonni Blaze * Ginuwine * Kirk Franklin * Taylor Bennett * Ted Ginn Jr. * The New Day * Jimmy & Jey Uso * Naomi * Martellus Bennett * Kirk Medas * Codi Butts * Chef Roblé Ali * Aimee Hall * City Girls * Ms. Juicy * Big Freedia Trivia * This is the third season to be filmed in Atlanta. * This is the first season to feature an African theme episode. * This is the second season to feature a Beach theme episode. * This is the first season to feature an episode where male it's cast members vs female cast members. * Similar to the previous season, the first three episodes premiered on MTV, while the rest of the season will continue to air on VH1. * This is also the 10th season for cast members Emmanuel Hudson, Chico Bean, Karlous Miller and Conceited. * This is the last season to feature the Red Team and Black Team colors. * This is the last season to feature the "Red Team vs Black Team" format. Gallery B56FA5FD-143D-46B5-8616-48D2917A0E7D.jpeg 774DA6F3-7096-43E5-B12C-85EF4FE21C46.jpeg 59AE6DB5-9125-4772-B8B8-11142C0CA18B.jpeg AC22708D-499E-4D8E-8D10-7F1C0679C714.jpeg 04CA8CCD-8B35-4AB7-801A-2C0E6907CF14.jpeg 959237CB-F66C-4A79-95C1-04F8C41C17FB.jpeg BB94C8EA-0FBB-42CA-94B6-79FC71F8BF6B.jpeg 5314FF96-6844-4D75-AF00-3EF88FBB1868.jpeg 648B09B8-3E63-4824-B2B3-9B0CED722272.jpeg 6059903C-749E-455D-9C08-E040EE3A4DC8.jpeg F747388C-0E6E-4328-8143-9D734957CEB6.jpeg 6D8FB779-7A3C-4FF3-9B2F-1165A671B04F.jpeg Screenshot (310).png 79EBC164-3F66-4505-922C-2CA6C5D0E094.jpeg AE25E876-391F-4C41-B321-9ECF25BB60E6.jpeg B2826EFD-E87A-4BC5-A436-2E681BF2577D.jpeg 1D7FD0D5-3442-4313-A5D6-E2BAA4701587.jpeg 4A54EBBD-6416-4D52-A288-6D24F44530B4.jpeg F1CE4F2C-C263-43D4-9A0D-0A999B5ED4D5.jpeg 8349B642-9442-428A-9EA2-F3F252DA4F8C.jpeg 9F92133A-E811-4611-ABD4-1A3C5D30AE80.jpeg 689B775F-22EB-457E-8F61-46236E7CDBB5.jpeg 0FA39307-4AF6-443A-812B-4BCF3C95B56D.jpeg 8B33EC01-9E10-414D-95A0-57547716C1D0.jpeg Category:Cast members